Naruto: The Shinobi of Fairy Tale
by Narutobatman
Summary: Cross over between Fairy Tale and Naruto. I do not own either of this anime, It takes place after Naruto saves the Ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's goodbye

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 or Team Kikashi just finished off Madara Uchiha. Sasuke, Sakura and Kikashi stood next to Naruto who was laying on the ground on his back. Looking at him Sakura sees that Naruto isn't doing so well. With her quick thinking she starts to heal him.

Looking at Sakura, Naruto can see what she is about to do "Sakura stop there is no point" looking her in eyes "my time is up."

Hearing that She began to cry and telling him "Shoot up you Baka. You are not going to die."

"I know I am a Baka, but I feel like I put to much on Chakra on that last attack and I feeling weaker then ever." Naruto stated.

Hearing this Kikashi were right next to Naruto on the other side of wear Sakura was kneeling. Looking at his sensei and best friend Naruto started to cry.

"Sasuke before I go I need your help with freeing every on from that Jutsu."

"Dope just rest and we can free them when your better." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I don't have the time. Please I need to see Hinata again." Naruto explained to him

Sasuke didn't want to fight with Naruto so he put up his hand and Naruto put one of his hands with the help of Kikashi who saw that Naruto couldn't lift up his hand. Together they made the Ram hand sign and everybody started to waken.

Once the survival Shinobis were fully awake and saw that Team 7 was on the ground the Leaf shinobis ran over to them. When they got there they saw that Naruto was on the ground they started to cry.

But when Tsunade saw him she moved to help Sakura out.

"Sakura what happened to Naruto?" Tsunade asked her student.

Looking at her teacher she went over the rest of the battle. Tsunade looked at him and couldn't believe that Naruto did that much damage to Madara. Naruto looked at the one person that he considers family.

"Grandma Tsunade. Please keep me a live until I am don't talking to Hinata." Naruto asked her.

Hinata walked over to him and sat down where she could talk to Naruto. She had tears in her eyes while looking into his eyes. They just looked at each other for amount. The Naruto spoke.

"Hinata I am sorry that we couldn't have a chance to be with each other."

Hinata spoke next " Naruto you can't talk like that. I am sure Lady Hokage can fix you up."

"No Hinata my time is slipping away just look at her face you can see it is taking all of her power to keep me here. But I wanted to thank you for loving me and giving me confidence when I needed it." Naruto spoke again.

"He is right. I don't know how much time I can give him. So what are you got to say speak it now. And just this one time you to call me grandma." Tsunade said.

HAHAHA "man I really am going to miss you. Not just you, but everybody to I treasure and for everybody who's willingly risk their lives to protect me. Hinata I want to do three things for me."

"Anything Naruto." Shouted Hinata.

"One please tell Iruka I am proud to have him as my first sensei and that I love. To the toad summoning contract to my apartment, please sign it until the toads I want you to view their new summoner. And finally, try…...to…find….someone else." Naruto asked of her.

Hinata watched the life decreasing in his eyes every second. To ever really surprise she kissed him. Their first and last kiss.

"Goodbye Naruto. I will always love you." Hinata told him after she kissed him.

Every shinobi still alive was around him. Even the ones that didn't know him personally over out there to fight to protect a fellow shinobi were getting him a silent prayer and a safe journey to the next life. To everybody surprise his body start to fade away into nothingness. Once his body was completely gone everybody heard one last statement from Naruto.

"Peace. Is the key to and hatred. Nobody hate that I'm going, because putting yourself on the line to protect what is precious to you is true strength. I leave this world in your capable hands. My master entrusted me to find a piece in this ninja world. So upon my master to you from me I set this goal for everyone if you. Goodbye my friends." Was the last thing every shoe nobody heard from Naruto.

_**Please leave a review. It can be from anything with ideas to just telling what you think. I look forward to reading you ideas. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's After Life.

**Thank you all who read and are following this story. I know I will need your help from time from time so send in your ideas it could pop up any time. This story will not follow either anime. **

Every shinobi took the words that Naruto spoke to them before leaving once and for all. That day was known as Naruto day. This was the day each year were each village would be together to remember the one shinobi that raised his life to save the world.

Hinata didn't do much once she got back to the village. She got the Toad contract and the Toads was happy to hear what Naruto did during the war. They were happy to have her as their summoner. That was all she did, besides learning from the Toads about nature energy. Hinata was never able to master nature energy.

The rest of the rookie nine mood on with their lives. They worked hard to achieve nard his last wish. It was very hard for them. Nothing really went well, there is always somebody trying to take over the world. The only difference was when everything got touchy the great village nations came together to stop any fo. Lady Tusnade retired a few years after the war and announced Kikashi as the 6th Hokage.

When the world was in a rough patch some ninjas start to form groups to help people out. Through these action groups they can't form small organizations. Sometimes they would compete against each other other times they fought each other when they thought they were more powerful than another organization. Over the years these organizations turned into guilds.

The time of the shinobis was over and new power was formed. In this new form of power became of magic. The new era was the Era of the Mages.

In the afterlife Naruto was waiting to see what Kami was going to do with him. While waiting to see you where he was and he put in the afterlife he trained. There was nothing for him to do so he mastered the Rasengan with its many variations. That also includes using his wind affinity. Along with the few other Jutsus he has.

He didn't know why but he felt like training. For one thing it gave something to do. When he was done training for the 30th days none stop training. On that 30th day the golden doors opened, with a bright light was seen through it.

"What is that? I wonder if I should going in there? Well I better see." Naruto said before walking towards the light.

Stopping just in front of the open door. Naruto just stood there thinking if he should. Shaking his head and making up his mind, then he stepped through the door.

Walking through the other side of the door and stood in front of a large chair.

"Please Uzumaki-sama, come closer towards my throne." A Voice asked him.  
"Ok, but can you tell me why I am here?" He asked the Voice while walking towards the throne.

"I see I made the right choice when I brought you to the spiritual world. Before you ask. You are still alive, I saved you." The Voice said.

Naruto gave the Voice a confused face. He was trying to figure out why this Voice saved him. So he asked.

"If you don't mind me asking? Why would you save me?"

"That is easy young one. If you died then you couldn't help the world anymore." Was the Voice's response.

"I did what was right. So why me, I know I saved a lot of lives, but that doesn't mean I could do it again. I had help of my loved ones behind me," Said Naruto still trying to figure out what the Voice wanted with him.

The voice didn't response for a few minutes. After some time the Voice never spoke again. Naruto was even more confused than ever, since he couldn't see the point the Voice wanted. He started to think that everyone called him a Baka was right. Well smarts on stuff out side of the battled field was not his thing.

"You know Brat, you still aren't that smart. I would have thought you get smarted after my death." Said a new voice.

Turning to face the new voice, but it was a voice that Naruto knew. His eyes went wide and started to form tears in them. Standing right in front of him was his Master.

"Ero-sensei? Is that really you?" Asked Naruto trying not to breakdown.

"Yea Brat it's me. I've been watching you and I have to say I couldn't have asked for a better person to carry on my Will of Fire. I am pround of you." Said Jiraiya.

Not able to hold back any more Naruto ran as fast as he could over to Jiraiya and gave him a hug. Master and student were face to face once again. Jiraiya could tell just how much Naruto loved him and was happy to hug his student back.

After a while Naruto moved back from Jiraiya looking at his Master there was something that he wanted to ask him. Thinking about it made him happy.

"Ero-sensei are my parents here was well?" asked Naruto with hope in his eyes.

Jiraiya responded to the question "Yea kid they are, but you have to know this person has a mission for you. You're the only one that can do it."

"Mission? What kind of mission is it?" Naruto was wondering what the Voice wanted him to do even more.

"This mission is to save the world again. In the future. You see what you did began a peaceful era, but peace doesn't last. The world is going to change a lot." Said Jiraiya.

"How will it change? And why me?" Naruto really wanted to know now.

"Naruto you been in this world for 15 years already. In that time the world stops everything on the day your death to remind them what could have happened. But your part is done in this Ninja era and the Voice wants you to save the era of the Mages." Jiraiya went on.

"Mages? What is a Mage?" Naruto asked.

"A Mage is a person who uses magic. You see instead of using Chakra the person uses magic as the source of their power. With this new power the person is only able to learn one type of the many different powers they can choose from." Explained Jiraiya.

"Okay. So I will become one of these Mages. I will be happy to help again, it is what I want to do." Naruto was happy to finally understand what the Voice wanted him to do. Now he just have to figure out which one of the different powers that he wanted to be a master of.

A thought came to him and he asked. " Will I still be able to use Chakra as well? I really don't want to lose the only thing that makes me who I am." Naruto asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya thought about that for a minute and was unsure of that either. But that thought had to wait and see what the Voice thought about that.

With that Naruto meet up with his family and get to know them. After some time with that and talking to them, his father wanted to teach Naruto what he had knew, just in case he had Chakra in this new era.

Naruto was learning more Ninjutsu from his father, Jiraiya and his mother. He learned the art of Fenjutsu and some simple Genjutsu.

Time went by and Naruto watched his friends age and started a family. He was even happier when Hinata got married to Kiba and they named their first child Naruto. Everyone was happy that they did that. Hinata never fully got over Naruto and Kiba understood that but they loved each other anyway.

Their child heard about who he was named after and took it become the next Hokage in honor the person who he was named after. He did it and everyone was happy about that.

One by one his friends passed on and they meet up with Naruto and told them what is going to happen to him and they were happy for him. Hey more surprised that Naruto didn't age a single day. He was still 17 years old.

After some time Hinata came up and she was happy to see Naruto again just like how he was the last time she saw her. They talked for awhile but before she left they kissed again and she told him to be safe out there.

Years went by and Naruto trained and watched the Ninja Era come to an And watched as the Era of Magic came into being. When the time for Naruto to return to the world of the living magic was everywhere and Guilds were formed, but the one the Voice told him about was the one he need to go to.

_**Chapter end.**_

_**Please write a review telling what you think or how you would like the**_

_**story to go. And no Naruto will not team up on Natsu or Lucy. But **_

_**Erza well you have to wait and see.**_

**Finjutsu the art of seiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Naruto's Return

Once Naruto work up from returning to the living world, he found himself in a forest. The area around I'm look like the forest of Konoha. Walking through the woods he came around a city where Konica used to be. The way he could tell is because in the forest from where he was standing was a gam like shape that looked like it was the gam that was in the middle of Tsunade read.

Naruto just stood there and taken on the site where Konoha once stood. He saw that the buildings are bigger and there was a lot more of them then used to be. Just looking at this city he could tell they expanded the borders of the area.

Walking into the city and trying to find his way to where the Voice told him to seek out. Stopping in front of a map of the city to find this place. The only problem he was having he was unable read the map. People walked by and didn't see if he need any help.

After almost an hour looking at the map Naruto throwing up his hands into the air in a frustrated motion. People started to see Naruto and wonder why he was getting upset with looking at a map. While on the trying to scream how mad he was.

Naruto didn't see someone coming up behind him. Slowly he was getting aware of his surroundings and notice someone walking towards him. He was trying to wait before attacking only because of how this new world worked and didn't have to be waiting for an attack everywhere he went.

"Do you need some help finding some place?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes I do. You see I can't read this map." Responded Naruto.

"Well tell me what place your looking for." Said the female.

"I am looking for this Guild called Fairy Tale. You see I am from a different place and this my first time in a city ever." Naruto told her.

She looked at him more intensely. "And what do you want with Fairy Tale?"

"I am looking to talk to the Master about joining and something else. Do you think you can point the way for me please?" Naruto talked to her about his plans.

"I happen to be a member of Fairy Tale and I was on my way back to the guild anyway. You are more than welcome to walk with me." She told him.

"Thank you my Name is Naruto Uzumaki. And what is your name if I might ask?"

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza told him.

After they introduce to each other they started to walk to the guild. She asked him some questions like what type of Magic he uses and all he could tell her is that is why he need to talk to Master Makarov to find out what type of magic that would be best for him to use.

Erza way worried that a person didn't know already by his age, but some people lived in the woods and magic didn't get out there very often. They continued walk and Naruto found oout that she is one of the S rank Wizards and was on her way back from killing a monster. Then she showed him her magic by turning her cloths in a sexy bunny outfit. Naruto got a nose bleed and fainted.

Once Naruto awoke from fainting they continued to walk towards Fairy Tale. Erza stopped in front of a large building that the symbol for Fairy tale. You can hear shouting and stuff be thrown around and breaking. Naruto was wondering if the guild was under attack and rushed in. What he saw was the guild was having a fight between guild members. Well some of members others were trying to avoid getting hit.

Then a big creature rose above everyone and started to shout at people. Most people just stopped what they were doing, except one person with pink her. Naruto first thought was this person must related to Sakura because of the hair, but this guy was asking for it when the creature stooped on him and telling him to shut up.

Once everyone was calm Erza walked and everyone became scared of her waling into the guild. Naruto didn't know what she did to get people to shut up like that but he asked a simple question.

"Hey Erza is it normal for them to start fighting like this?"

"Yes it is and I have to say I would have thought they be smarted about fighting in the guild. Now I want everyone to clean this place up." Erza told them what she wanted them to do.

Everyone quickly started to run around trying to clean the guild up. While that was happening the creature started to walk towards Erza and Naruto. Standing in front of them it spoke.

"Erza I see you brought a new member to the guild."

"Yes master, but he wishes to speak to you first. He wouldn't tell me what for." Erza told Master Makarov.

"This is this the Master of Fairy Tale? Dude what kind of creature are you? Naruto asked while trying not to be scared of the creature.

Then the giant started to get smaller and soon he looked human and was smaller than anyone else in the guile. Naruto had to look down to be able to see him. IF you could tell Naruto had a hard time with the creature being the master of the guild then having a very small man being the master was a bigger shock to him.

Naruto lowered his head in respect to the master and told him that he need to tell him something that was going to be hard to explain in front of everyone. Naruto, Erza and Master Makarov walked into the back and Naruto started.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a Ninja from in the past to come to this time to protect the world by Kami."

Makarov was shocked "You are telling me that you are the person who saved the world from Madara Uchiha in the Forth great Ninja war?"

"Yes I risked it all and before I could die Kami pulled me out of the world and healed me. I watched as time moved forward and I have to say I am going to miss what Konoha used to be like, but that is the past." Naruto answered.

Erza was having a hard time with this knowledge and asked "If you are Naruto from the pasted then show us something he could only do."

Naruto stopped and thought about what he could do to prove who he is. Then he remember that Kurama. With seconds he turned on the power he gets from in and everything about him changes color and become covered in a yellowish color.

Makarov and Erza couldn't believe that he could do that and in history books told that he could do that.

"Well then I believe who you are but I can't understand why Kami picked you when you could rest in peace?" Asked Erza.

"OH that. Well I protect this world once with my life once for people who have treated me wrong and I am able to change people's minds about things. I wish I had a life after that battle but I learned so much it the spiritual world." Naruto answered her.

Makarov had to think about this and was having a hard time with what to do. Then a thought came to him "What kind of Wizard are you looking to become?"

**End of chapter. **

**Thank you from the people who gave me a review. I was asked if I should team Naruto up with Juvia. Because they have bad childhoods and could work well with each other. Plus she could be a rival to Erza as Natsu and Gray are. I want to know what you the readers think. This is your story as well. **

**Note: Naruto doesn't know what wind of Wizard he wants to be. No Wind magic only because he can Wind Jutsus. Plus the paring ins Naruto and Erza.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone that has liked my Naruto story of the Shinobi of Fairy Tales. I am working on it, but i am having writers blocks on it. every time something comes to mind I write it down and it slowly going. there has been a lot going in my life in the last 6 months and things are starting to clam down. I would to have some of your ideas on what kind of Mage should be. I'm liking a Reequip Mage. But in the mean time I am going to write a Naruto-Pokemon series. I been reading some of the stories on line and It got me thinking. Theses two animes are my all time so Wynaut. Get it. it saying why not. lol on me.


End file.
